un cambio de vida
by jiof
Summary: la historia relata de un joven llamado juan y por cosas de la vida termina muerto, pero en vez de ir al mas alla, juan renace como una pegaso en ecuestria. las aventuras de juan como una pegaso y su fantastico futuro.
1. Una nueva Oportunidad

**Capítulo 1**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

Juan un estudiante muy apreciado dentro del colegio, había cumplido 17 años, casi culminaba el curso especial de estudios avanzados.

Juan tenía un próspero futuro, unas buenas amistades e incluso una bonita novia.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que su vida cambiaria dramáticamente en una semana.

Pasados unos días, juan se dirigía hacia el colegio de estudios avanzados, cuando vio a una pequeña recogiendo un balón.

Ella sin darse cuenta estaba en la mitad de la calle y un carro rápidamente se acercaba, juan instintivamente saco a la niña de la calle, pero juan no tuvo tanta suerte.

Lo último que recordó fue:

Doctor, el paciente tiene perforado el pulmón.

Doctor:

Se está desangrando.

Tic, tic, tic…

Doctor:

La hora de la muerte es 6 en punto.

Juan dentro de la oscuridad, una voz decía:

¿Quieres vivir?

Juan responde:

Sí.

Misteriosa voz dice:

Aunque sufras nuevamente.

Juan dice:

No me importa.

Misteriosa voz dice:

Está bien, pero tu cuerpo es incapaz de seguir vivo.

Juan responde:

¿Cómo que incapaz?

Sin decir más juan alcanza a ver una luz y siente el cuerpo mojado.

Una voz dice:

Felicidades es una preciosa Pegaso amarilla con crin azulada.

Mientras la pequeña pegaso ve a unos dos caballos del tamaño de un pony.

Ella piensa:

Quienes son esos dos seres, me miran con tanto cariño.

Señora Clous, ¿Qué nombre le pondrá?

Señora Clous dice:

Cariño que opinas.

Un pegaso azul con crin blanca y Curie Mark de un remolino.

Señor Clous dice:

Im, que te parece Yellow Cloud.

Señora Clous una pegaso blanca con crin rosada y Cutie Mark de una nube, dice:

Me parece bien, en tanto es tan amarilla como su abuela y tan radiante como su padre.

Señor Clous dice:

Bienvenida, Yellow Cloud, después conocerás a tu hermana mayor.

Sin decir más la pegaso recién nacida queda profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, el doctor dice:

En unos instantes podrás conocer a tu hermana.

La pegaso amarilla con crin rosada salta de la alegría diciendo:

Por fin tengo una hermanita, podre jugar con ella, hacer muchas cosas.

Al pasar los minutos el doctor dice:

Ya puedes seguir.

Dicho esto la pegaso de más o menos 5 años se dirige hacia la sala de maternidad, donde su hermanita se encuentra recostada en una pequeña cama con otras crías de pegaso, unicornios y potrillos.

La pegaso dice:

Que tierna se ve durmiendo.

La pegaso recién nacida "Yellow Cloud" observa a una pegaso amarilla que la mira con interés.

El padre de Yellow Cloud le dice a su hija:

Esta será tu hermana a partir de hoy mi pequeña dulzura.

La pegaso amarilla responde:

Bienvenida hermanita, me llamo Flutershy, espero que nos hagamos grandes amigas.


	2. Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 2**

**Una nueva vida**

Han pasado unos meses y Yellow Cloud se encuentra en su corral.

Yellow Cloud piensa:

¿Qué es este cuerpo tan débil?

Al intentar pararse se da cuenta que posee 4 patas.

Yellow Cloud piensa:

4 patas, seré un caballo, pero los caballos no hablan.

Yellow Cloud recuerda la primera vista de su madre.

Yellow Cloud piensa:

Mejor dicho un pegaso, tiene razón, en tanto mi madre es una pegaso, pero aún más importante tenía que ser hembra.

¿Por qué no fui macho?

Flutershy entra al cuarto y dice:

Como se encuentra mi querida hermanita.

Yellow Cloud mira a su hermana con ojos de dulzura.

Seguido entra a la habitación su madre la señora Clous, ella dice:

Ya es hora de tu biberón.

Inmediatamente comienza a alimentar a Yellow Cloud.

Yellow Cloud piensa:

Que tranquilidad, eso es gracias a que es mi nueva madre, pero aborrezco cuando me cambian de pañal, es tan incómodo.

Al pasar unos meses Yellow Cloud aprende a ir al baño, su madre dice:

Tan rápido y ya quiere dejar el pañal.

Flutershy dice:

Debe ser lista, ni los Pegasos machos dejan el pañal tan rápido.

Señora Clous dice:

Eso de se debe a que las hembras cresen más rápido que los machos.

Al pasar de los años Yellow Cloud comienza a forjar una personalidad tierna, pero con un corazón y mente inquebrantables.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Debo ser tierna, en tanto soy hembra, pero en mi interior seré lo más fuerte posible.

Flutershy entra a la habitación de su hermana y dice:

Hola querida hermana.

Yellow Cloud responde:

Hola hermanita mayor, como has estado.

Flutershy dice:

Feliz ya estoy apta para la escuela de vuelo, nos vemos en unos días, pero apenas y puedo volar.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Tranquila, que puedes superar a cualquiera, aunque no tengas la fuerza, nunca te rindas.

Flutershy dice:

Gracias hermanita.

No me rendiré y encontrare mi talento especial.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Buena suerte hermana.

Sin decir más Flutershy partió hacia la escuela de vuelo.

Yellow Cloud pensaba:

En unos años te alcanzare querida hermana.


	3. La escuela de vuelo

**Capítulo 3**

**La escuela de vuelo**

Yellow Cloud piensa:

Es mi primer día en la escuela de vuelo, espero dar una buena impresión.

Madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

Este será un gran paso para ti, lo harán bien querida hija.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Pero y si me molestan como lo hicieron con mi hermana.

Madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

Tranquila, tu hermana logro superponerse y ahora tiene ese talento especial.

Sin decir más Yellow Cloud se dirigió hacia la escuela de vuelo.

Al llegar el profesor dice:

Pongan todos atención, les presento a su nueva compañera Yellow Cloud.

Yellow Cloud sale de entre las nubes y se muestra ante los demás alumnos.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Me llamo Yellow Cloud y a partir de hoy seré su compañera de clases, espero que me traten bien.

Un pegaso azul dice:

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la hermana de Flutershy, será igual de inepta.

Yellow Cloud se enoja y dice.

¿Qué te importa?, ¿no eres demasiado mayor para este curso?

El pegaso dice:

Te reto a una carrera de vuelo.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Acepto tu reto, si me dejas de molestar.

El pegaso dice:

Ja, ja, ¿tú crees poder vencerme?

Yellow Cloud responde:

No lo sé, pero nunca me daré por vencida.

Sin más preámbulo los dos se encontraban en el inicio de la carrera.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Estas listo.

El pegaso azul dice:

Más que listo, ten venceré en un minuto.

Inmediatamente los dos comenzaron a competir, claramente el pegaso tenía la ventaja, en tanto tenia mayor experiencia.

El instructor dice:

No lo hace nada mal, pero Blue Snow "pegaso azul con crin negra y Cutie Mark de una nube con nieve", el pegaso tiene más experiencia y mayor poder de vuelo.

Yellow Cloud ya se encontraba exhausta, pero nunca se rendiría, ya comenzaba a perder la vista.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Nunca me rendiré.

E inconscientemente comienza alumbrar las nubes a su alrededor.

El instructor dice:

¿Qué está pasando?

Sin decir más Yellow Cloud sale disparada con un haz de luz de nubes concentradas.

Yellow Cloud atraviesa todo la carrera en un segundo, rebasando con creses a Blue Snow, este queda estupefacto.

Y al ganar la carrera le aparece la Cutie Mark de una nube con un haz de luz y Yellow Cloud queda desmayada.


	4. Desvelando el secreto

**Capítulo 4**

**Desvelando el secreto**

El instructor queda estupefacto y piensa:

Ese haz de luz nunca lo había visto, es incluso más rápido que Sonic Rainbow y Sonic Light juntos.

Una estudiante dice:

¿Qué hacemos con Yellow Cloud?, esta desmayada.

El instructor dice:

Llévenla a la enfermería y llamen a sus padres, quiero hablar con ellos.

Yellow Cloud despierta en una habitación blanca y dice:

¿Dónde me encuentro?

La pequeña pegaso rosada con crin blanca que trajo a Yellow Cloud dice:

Me llamo White Heart y te encuentras en la enfermería.

Fuiste muy valiente, ante la acusación de Blue Snow.

Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Qué paso?, recuerdo haberme quedado inconsciente.

White Heart dice:

No recuerdas.

Yellow Cloud dice:

No.

White Heart dice:

Saliste como un haz de luz y venciste a Blue Snow.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Que, no me lo puedo creer.

White Heart dice:

Mira tú flanco.

Yellow Cloud mira su flanco y dice:

Imposible, ya tengo mi Cutie Mark.

Seguido de esto siguieron conversando y las dos se hicieron buenas amigas.

Mientras tanto en la sala del director de la escuela de vuelo.

El instructor dice:

Son ustedes los padres e Yellow Cloud.

Los dos asienten simultáneamente.

Instructor dice:

Su hija entro a nuestro instituto hoy.

Los dos asienten.

Señora Clous dice:

¿Hizo algo malo nuestra hija?

El instructor dice:

No realmente, pero tengo que hablar de su habilidad.

Señor Clous dice:

¿Cuál habilidad?

Instructor dice:

La que acaba de despertar.

Señora Clous dice:

¿De qué se trata esa habilidad?

Director interrumpe diciendo:

Una nunca antes vista.

Señor Clous dice:

Vaya al grano director, ¿qué me está diciendo?

Director:

Una habilidad muy especial, aunque no se mucho de ella, le permite a su hija ir más rápido que el Sonic Rainbow y Sonic Light juntos.

Señora Clous dice:

Imposible, no hay nada más rápido que el Sonic Light.

Instructor niega diciendo:

Lo vi con mis propios ojos, se desapareció de mi vista y culmino la carrera en menos de un segundo.

Director dice:

Si me permite, nos gustaría perfeccionar su habilidad, puede que sea útil en un futuro, ya avise a la Princesa Celestia.

Los padres dicen en coro:

La Princesa Celestia.

Director dice:

La princesa Celestia me obligo a que su mejor comandante entre como profesor, en tanto él sea el instructor de su hija.

Señor Clous dice:

No se puede hacer nada, en tanto son órdenes de su majestad.

Pero antes nos gustaría que visitara a su hermana, ella vive en Ponyville.

Director dice:

No encuentro inconveniente, pueden proseguir.

Los padres estupefactos por la noticia, le dijeron a Yellow Cloud que le llevara unos detalles a su hermana, ella asintió y se preparó para ir a Ponyville.


	5. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 5**

**Una visita inesperada**

Al pasar los días, Yellow Cloud llegaba a donde residía su hermana "Ponyville", al llegar logro ver a una pony rosada con crin roja y Cutie Mark de unos globos.

La pony rosada dice:

Eres nueva cierto.

Yellow Cloud responde:

Sí, estoy buscando a mi hermana.

La pony rosada dice:

Me llamo Pinke y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

Yellow Cloud responde:

Me llamo Yellow Cloud.

Pinke dice:

Te ayudare a buscar tu hermana.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Gracias.

Pinke dice:

¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Si mal no recuerdo se llama Flutershy.

Pinke piensa:

Flutershy nunca me dijo acerca de su hermana.

Pinke responde:

Te llevare allí.

Seguido del comentario la llevo hacia una casa en las afueras de Ponyville rodeada de animalitos.

Pinke se va diciendo:

Nos vemos en Sugarcube a las 6.

Cuando Pinke se va, Yellow Cloud toca la puerta.

Una dulce voz dice:

Quien es.

Yellow Cloud responde:

Acaso no me reconoces.

Flutershy dice:

Hermana.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Acertaste.

Sin más preámbulo Flutershy sale a abrazar fuertemente a su hermana.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Me asfixias.

Flutershy dice:

Milagro que me visitas.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Vine a traerte unos regalos de nuestros padres.

Flutershy dice:

Me entere que hace unos días entraste en la escuela de vuelo.

Yellow Cloud responde:

Sí, pero logre vencer a ese estúpido pegaso.

Flutershy dice:

A Blue Snow, él también me molestaba.

Al parecer eres más fuerte que yo.

Yellow Cloud apenada dice:

Para nada tú me enseñaste a volar.

Flutershy dice:

Pero ya conseguiste tu talento especial.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Sé, pero no sé cuál es, me desmaye al usarlo.

Por otro lado tienes muchos animalitos.

Flutershy dice:

Es por mi talento, me permite comunicarme con ellos, incluso tengo mi tienda de mascotas.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Interesante, no habías mencionado nada de esto en tus cartas.

Flutershy dice:

Pero más importante, tengo que presentarte a mis amigas, aunque creo que ya conociste a Pinke.

Yellow Cloud dice:

La verdad sí, pero me dijo que nos reuniéramos en Sugarcube a las 6.


	6. Conociendo Ponyville

**Capítulo 6**

**Conociendo Ponyville**

Flutershy le dice a su hermana, vamos, te presentare a mis amigas.

Seguido se fueron para la granja en las afueras de Ponyville, allí se encontraron con una yegua anaranjada con crin rubio y Cutie Mark de tres manzanas.

La yegua les hablo:

Hola, Flutershy.

Me llamo Apple Jack, ¿Quién es la pegaso que está al lado tuyo Flutershy?

Flutershy dice:

Es mi hermana, se llama Yellow Cloud.

Apple Jack dice:

Mucho gusto, dulzura, no sabía que Flutershy tuviera una hermana.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Sí, es mi hermana mayor.

Flutershy dice:

La familia de Apple Jack es la encargada de cultivar manzanas.

Dicho esto Apple Jack le pasa una manzana.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Gracias.

Yellow Cloud al probarla, Yellow Cloud queda sorprendida.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Es la mejor manzana que he comido en esta vida.

Apple Jack dice:

Si, son las mejores manzanas en toda Ecuestria.

Nosotros las cultivamos y hacemos diferentes platillos con ellas, incluso producimos cidra.

Flutershy dice:

No tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos a la boutique.

Seguido de esto se fueron al centro de Ponyville, donde se encontraba un edificio grande.

Flutershy golpea y una voz en el interior dice:

Pasen.

Al entrar las dos Pegasos, logran ver a un unicornio blanca con crin violeta con una Cutie Mark de tres diamantes.

La unicornio blanca dice:

Me llamo Rarity, ¿Quién es tu amiga Flutershy?

Flutershy dice:

Es mi hermana, esta de vista.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Me llamo Yellow Cloud, soy la hermana menor de Flutershy.

Sin decir más Rarity dice:

Bueno, eres perfecta para probar mi nuevo diseño.

4 horas después Yellow Cloud dice:

Hermana, ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a tus otras amigas?

Flutershy dice:

Verdad, todavía faltan 2.

Cuando Rarity estaba distraída las dos Pegasos se escaparon hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar Yellow Cloud dice:

Esto es un árbol.

Flutershy dice:

Esta es la biblioteca de Ponyville.

Golpean y una voz dice:

Sigan que la biblioteca es de uso público.

Al entrar logran ver a una unicornia rosada con crin violeta con Cutie Mark de una estrella morada.

La unicornia dice:

¿Cómo has estado Flutershy?

Flutershy responde:

Bien, he venido a presentarte a mi hermana menor.

Al decir esto muestra a Yellow Cloud una pegaso un poco más pequeña que Flutershy.

La unicornia dice:

Me llamo Twilight.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Me llamo Yellow Cloud, un gusto conocerte.

Al decir esto, se escucha un estruendo.

Twilight dice:

No, otra vez.

Rápidamente salen a ver el desorden.

Una pegaso azul con crin multicolor con Cutie Mark de un arcoíris sale se los escombros, la pegaso multicolor dice:

Auch, falle en mi 14 pirueta.

Twilight dice:

Rainbow que estabas pensando, casi le das a la biblioteca.

Rainbow dice:

Solo una pirueta que se me salió de control.

Apropósito, ¿Quién es la pegaso que está al lado de Flutershy?, nunca la había visto.

Twilight dice.

Es la hermana menor de Flutershy.

Rainbow dice:

Escucha, yo soy la pegaso más rápida de toda Ecuestria.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Ya había escuchado de ti, eres la pegaso que hizo la Sonic Rainbow.

Pero yo apenas estoy en la escuela de vuelo.

Rainbow dice:

¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña pegaso?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Mi nombre es Yellow Cloud, soy la hermana menor de Flutershy.

Rainbow dice:

Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, es un gusto conocerte.

Flutershy dice:

Es hora, toca ir a Sugarcube.

Sin decir más todos se fueron al dichoso lugar.


	7. Una gran sorpresa

**Capítulo 7**

**Una gran sorpresa**

Al llegar a Sugarcube Yellow Cloud toco la puerta y entro en aquel oscuro lugar.

Dijeron sorpresa y Yellow Cloud se asustó y dijo:

Gracias por la fiesta.

La gran fiesta había iniciado en Sugarcube.

Pinke dice:

Esta es tu fiesta de Bienvenida.

Pasaron un tiempo y Yellow Cloud ya se estaba acostumbrando, Flutershy dice:

Ahora que me fijo, ya conseguiste tu Cutie Mark.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Si, ya la conseguí.

Flutershy dice:

¿Cuál es tu habilidad?

Yellow Cloud dice.

No lo sé, cuando la use me desmaye.

Flutershy dice:

Debe ser muy importante.

Yellow Cloud dice:

La verdad, no lose.

De repente se escucha una voz en el bosque, era tan fuete, que aun con la música al tope se escuchaba.

Twilight dice:

Spike.

Inmediatamente Twilight se dirige hacia el bosque everfree, sus amigas la siguen y Yellow Cloud acompaña a su hermana.

Las mane six y Yellow Cloud se adentran en el bosque.

Cuando Twilight dice:

No, Spike.

Se logra ver aun morado dragoncito con púas verdes acorralado por 3 manticoras, mientras la manticora del centro estaba a pocos centímetros de clavar sus dientes.

Rainbow dice:

Está muy lejos, no lo alcanzare a tiempo.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Debo hacer algo, si tan solo pudiera ser más rápido que la luz.

Una voz retumba en los pensamientos de Yellow Cloud diciendo:

Tu puedes, solo debes concentrarte.

Inmediatamente Yellow Cloud se concentra haciendo brillar su entorno.

Apple Jack dice:

¿Qué rayos?

Sin terminar la frase Yellow Cloud iluminada con luz amarillenta atraviesa todo el campo en un santiamén, Yellow Cloud agarra a Spike y queda en el otro extremo del bosque volando.

Twilight dice:

Defendamos a Spike.

Sin decir más cada una hace alarde de sus habilidades derrotando a cada una de las manticoras.

Cuando se amaina la batalla, Rainbow dice:

Eso fue increíble, no sabía que podías ir tan rápido.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Yo tampoco, la última vez me desmaye.

Twilight dice:

¿Qué estabas haciendo Spike?, casi me matas del susto.

Spike dice:

Buscando los materiales que me mandaste a traer.

Rarity dice:

No lo molestes, casi lo mata una manticora.

Spike dice:

Gracias por salvarme.

Apropósito, ¿quién eres?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Soy la hermana de Flutershy, puedes llamarme Yellow Cloud.

Pasado el tiempo, cada una se fue a su casa, en tanto era mucha la aventura de hoy.

Claramente Yellow Cloud se quedó a dormir con su hermana.

"**¿Cuál es la habilidad de Yellow Cloud?, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo"**


	8. Regreso a casa

**Capítulo 8**

**Regreso a casa**

Al día siguiente Yellow Cloud ya se estaba preparando para su retorno a su hogar, Yellow Cloud se estaba despidiendo de su querida hermana, las dos lloraron por la separación.

"aunque Yellow Cloud era un hombre, ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, incluido las sensaciones de cariño que había reprimido en su vida pasada".

Pasados unos instantes cada una de la amigas se despidieron de Yellow Cloud.

Pinke dice:

Fue increíble ese destello.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Bueno, es mi habilidad especial.

Rainbow dice:

Me tienes que enseñar ese truco.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Eso será la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Spike dice:

Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, en tanto te debo la vida.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Lo tendré en mente.

Twilight dice:

Ese poder lo averiguare.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Rarity dice:

Toma este atuendo, será increíble con tu habilidad.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Gracias.

Apple Jack dice:

Eres muy valiente, creo que seremos grandes amigas.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Eso lo espero.

Sin decir más Yellow Cloud tomo el tren, pero en la mente de Yellow Cloud se repetía el suceso de la noche anterior.

Yellow Cloud sentada en el vagón decía en voz baja:

¿Qué habrá sido esa luz?

¿Qué poder es ese?

¿Qué será este sentimiento de desconcierto?

Estas y más preguntas resonaban en la cabeza de Yellow Cloud.

Yellow Cloud dice.

En fin, debo prepararme para mis estudios "entrenamiento" en la escuela de vuelo.

Al llegar a casa "luego de la parada le tomo como 2 horas llegar a Cloudsdale", los padres de Yellow Cloud la esperaban con ansias.

Los padres de Yellow Cloud saludaron a Yellow Cloud y le dijeron que se preparara para su segundo día en la escuela de vuelo.

Dicho esto la familia se fue a dormir.


	9. El nuevo instructor

**Capítulo 9**

**El nuevo instructor**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Yellow Cloud visito a su hermana mayor en Ponyville.

Yellow Cloud ya se había preparado para la segunda semana en la escuela de vuelo.

Yellow Cloud llego a la escuela de vuelo, claramente sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos por tal hazaña de días antes.

Pero una voz interrumpió, el instructor de vuelo decía:

Su atención por favor, le comento que me ausentare un tiempo.

Dicho esto todos saltaron de alegría.

Instructor dice:

Por esto les permito presentarle al nuevo instructor, Black Arm.

Seguido un pegaso negro con crin azulada y Cutie Mark de 2 espadas y una nube entra al aula, inmediatamente todos los estudiantes quedan sin habla.

El imponente pegaso con fuerte carácter dice:

Mi nombre es Black Arm, seré su instructor a partir de hoy.

Dicho esto, el anterior instructor sale del aula.

White Heart dice:

Bienvenido nuevo profesor.

Black Arm dice:

Bueno, gracias.

Pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no hacemos una prueba?

Todos dicen ¿por qué?

Inmediatamente Black Arm pone a todos a hacer diferentes ejercicios.

Primero resistencia, pone a todos sus alumnos a volar un gran número de vueltas.

White Heart dice:

No puedo más.

White Heart cae sentada.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Tú puedes.

White Heart dice:

Esto no es lo mío.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Animo, nada es imposible.

Yellow Cloud anima a su amiga y logran terminar las vueltas.

Seguido de esto Black Arm, los pone a probar el poder de sus alas.

Black Arm dice:

10

15

9

18

No está mal, pero les falta mucho, debo entrenarlos más.

Black Arm pensaba ¿Qué le miro Celestia a Yellow Cloud?, ella es del promedio, será suerte lo que me contaron.

Al finalizar el día todos los Pegasos estaban exhaustos por la revisión rápida de sus habilidades.

Unos habían sino más rápidos, otros más flexibles, uno más resistente y Yellow Cloud muy perseverante.

Black Arm dice:

Ya se pueden ir a sus casas.

Cansados todos se fueron a sus hogares y Yellow Cloud cayo a su cama del agotamiento.

Su madre decía:

Hoy debió ser difícil, mejor no la molesto.


	10. Una clase un tanto extraña

**Capítulo 10**

**Una clase un tanto extraña**

Yellow Cloud estaba en su cuarta semana de clase, ya había hecho unas cuantas amistades, pero White Heart seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

Blue Snow y los otros Pegasos seguían molestando en la clase y Black Arm interrumpe diciendo:

Hoy tendremos una clase muy especial.

White Heart dice:

Especial, ¿Qué clase será?

Black Arm dice:

Eso les contare más tarde, mientras tanto los espero en el coliseo.

Todos asienten diciendo:

Está bien.

Black Arm y los estudiantes de su curso ya se encontraban en el coliseo.

Black Arm dice:

Bienvenidos a la prueba de combate.

Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Combate?

Black Arm dice:

Bueno primero necesito que hagan parejas.

Claramente White Star y Yellow Cloud habían hecho pareja.

Black Arm dice:

Bueno, ustedes saben, lo importante de estar preparado ante cualquier situación.

Aunque sean Pegasos/as es importante saber defenderse de los peligros.

Toda la clase asiente.

Black Arm dice:

Ahora con su pareja tendrán que enfrentarse contra otras parejas, yo indicare el orden.

Black Arm dice:

Primero el grupo de Yellow Cloud vs Pareja de Blue Snow.

Las dos pegasos quedan estupefactas.

White Heart dice:

Contra dos pegasos machos, es imposible.

Yellow dice:

No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo.

Black Arm dice:

Comiencen, si decir más los dos pegasos arremeten contra Yellow Cloud y White Heart, en especial Blue Snow, en tanto tenía una deuda pendiente con Yellow Cloud.

Blue Snow dice:

Me las pagaras por haberme avergonzado ante la clase completa.

Las dos pegasos huían de los ataques de Blue Snow y el otro pegaso.

Black Arm dice:

Chicas enfréntelos, acaso son cobardes.

Yellow dice:

Cobarde yo, imposible.

Inmediatamente Yellow Power se detiene y esquiva el ataque de Blue Snow, de inmediato lanza su pesuña contra la cara del pegaso, él lo esquiva por poco.

Blue Snow dice:

¿Qué tratas de hacer?, dañarme.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Esa es la idea.

Este comentario hace que Blue Snow ataque ciegamente, Yellow Cloud lo esquiva fácilmente y provoca que tropiece con una de sus patas, esto provoca la burla de toda la clase, haciendo detener a White Heart y el pegaso contra el que se enfrentara.

Blue Snow mira a su pareja de combate y dice:

¿Qué estas mirando?

Black Arm dice:

Suficiente, sigamos con los otros combates.

Dicho esto los otros enfrentamientos prosiguieron, se finalizó la clase y todos volvieron a su casa.

Black Arm pensaba:

Increíble, Yellow Cloud aprovechando que su enemigo estaba iracundo se movió a la velocidad de la luz e hizo que tropezara en menos de un segundo.

Yellow Cloud es un diamante en bruto, debo ser mar riguroso con los entrenamientos.


	11. El bosque everfree

**Capítulo 11**

**El bosque everfree**

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas y Black Arm seguía dando clases, caramente unas clases eran de defensa personal o de como escapar de tu enemigo, esta última era gracias a que las jóvenes pegasos le tenían miedo al combate.

Black Arm dijo:

Bueno esta clase será diferente a las que hayamos tenido antes.

White Heart dice:

Diferente.

Seguido esto Black Arm dijo:

Nos dirigiremos al bosque Everfree, pondrán en práctica lo aprendido en estas semanas de clase.

El tiempo transcurrió y toda la clase estaba en la entrada del bosque everfree, White Heart dijo:

Está seguro profesor, ¿acaso no es peligroso?

Blue Snow dice:

Acaso le tienen miedo, yo el más valiente, no me dejo intimidar de las criaturas que habitan aquí.

Black Arm dice:

Harán grupos de tres, uno que esquive, otro que ataque, el último de mensajero y comunicador.

Bueno, primer grupo:

Yellow Cloud, White Star y Blue Snow.

Blue Snow dice:

Con estas miedosas, no lo creo.

Black Arm dice:

Es una orden, los tres se compensan bien, no me hagas repetirlo.

Blue Snow dice:

Ok, está bien.

Seguido Black Arm siguió diciendo los demás grupos.

Black Arm dice:

Bueno, están todos con sus grupos, tomen esta bengala en caso de emergencia, la bengala se la dio al encargado de la comunicación.

Claramente White Heart tomo la bengala del grupo de Yellow Cloud, en tanto ella era la mensajera.

Black Arm dijo:

Nos vemos en el acantilado en 4 horas, los grupos que logren llegar tendrán una recompensa, al finalizar recogeremos los demás grupos.

Inmediatamente todos los grupos partieron.

Al pasar una hora el grupo de Yellow Cloud se estaba adentrando más y más a la espesura del bosque.

Yellow Power dice:

No creen que nos estemos adentrando mucho.

Blue Snow dice:

Gallina, seremos los primeros en llegar.

White Heart dice:

Cada vez escucho sonidos extraños.

Sin decir más una manticora ataco a Yellow Cloud, ella instintivamente la esquivo a tiempo, pero la manticora se dirigió hacia White Heart, los dos pegasos trataron de avisarle a tiempo, aunque fue demasiado tarde, la manticora tacleo a White Heart dejándola inconsciente.

Blue Snow dice:

Atácame.

Blue Snow provoco a la manticora, ella ataco, pero Blue Snow le propino un golpe.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Perdimos la bengala, ahora tendremos que defendernos hasta que nos rescaten.

Blue Snow dice:

Ja, venceremos a esta manticora y llevaremos a tu amiga.

Pero de repente son rodeados por 8 manticoras más.

Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Seguro?

**¿Podrán salir de este predicamento?, ¿Qué pasara con White Heart?**


	12. Salvando una vida

**Capítulo 12**

**Salvando una vida**

Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Seguro?

Blue Snow dice:

Ahora, no estoy tan seguro.

White Heart yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

Los tres estaban rodeados y las manticoras cada vez están más cerca.

Mientras tanto en la meta, Black Arm decía:

¿Qué les habrá pasado a ese grupo?, la mayoría ya están aquí a excepción de esos estúpidos 3 pegasos.

No debí ponerlos en el mismo grupo.

Retomando en las profundidades del bosque.

Los dos pegasos que aún seguían consientes, esquivaban el ataque de las manticoras, mientras White Heart estaba en el centro siendo protegida por su mejor amiga y Blue Snow.

Llego el punto en el que los dos pegasos estaban exhaustos, las manticoras al ver su oportunidad de oro prosiguieron a dar el golpe final.

Yellow Cloud pensaba:

No pude ni protegerme a mí misma, menos a mis amigos.

En la cabeza de Yellow Cloud una voz resonaba:

Puedes proteger a tus amigos, claro si estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por ellos.

Yellow Cloud dice:

No importa si es por mis amigos, hare lo necesario por protegerlos.

La voz dentro de Yellow Cloud dice:

Te daré el poder, pero tu vida será consumida cada vez que lo uses.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Acepto, dame el poder para proteger a mis amigos.

Sin decir más Yellow Cloud se ve iluminada por una luz amarillenta, esta crea un escudo alrededor de ella y sus amigos, el escudo repele el ataque de las manticoras.

Blue Snow dice:

¿Qué es este poder?

White Heart despierta y dice:

¿Ya salió el sol?, cinco minutos más.

La voz en la cabeza de Yellow Cloud dice:

Entre más poder uses, mas vida te será consumida, pero si estas dispuesta, podrás derrotar a las manticoras.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Comprendo, no importa si mi vida acaba hoy, derrotare a las manticoras y protegeré a mis amigos.

Inmediatamente la luz de concentra en sus alas haciendo que se vuelvan punzantes y brillantes.

Sin decir más Yellow Cloud levanta vuelo y recorta a todas las manticoras a su alrededor, la luz petrifica a sus enemigos, mientras sus alas los vuelven cenizas.

Al pasar menos de un minuto, todas las manticoras yacían derrotadas.

Black Arm se dirige hacia la brillante luz y logra ver a White Heart y Blue Snow estupefactos, mientras Yellow Cloud amainaba la luz de sus alas.

Pasado esto Yellow Cloud se desmaya en el acto.

Black Arm dice:

Lleven a Yellow Cloud al hospital, mientras yo llevo a los demás estudiantes a sus casas.


	13. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 13**

**Explicaciones**

Yellow Cloud había estado cinco días en el hospital de Cloudsdale, sus amigos visitaban a Yellow Cloud todas las tardes en la espera de la recuperación.

Al sexto día Yellow Cloud había despertado, al abrir sus ojos, Yellow Cloud logro ver a su amiga White Heart y a Blue Snow a su lado.

Al mismo instante que Yellow Cloud abrió los ojos, una sonrisa se marcó en los rostros de sus allegados.

La madre de Yellow Cloud la abrazo diciendo:

Menos mal que despertaste, no sabías lo preocupada que estaba.

Blue Snow dice:

Gracias por salvarnos de las manticoras, no hubiera podido vencerlas a todas.

White Heart dice:

Gracias, te debo la vida.

Blue Snow dice.

Nunca había visto una habilidad como la tuya.

Padres de Yellow Cloud dicen:

Habilidad, ¿Cuál habilidad?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Ha, una luz que puedo hacer surgir.

White Heart dice:

La luz de Yellow Cloud nos protegió y posteriormente elimino a todas las manticoras.

Una visitante inesperada entra al cuarto de Yellow Cloud, todos dicen:

Majestad.

Celestia dice:

Buenas tardes, tranquilos pueden levantarse.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Perdone su excelencia, pero ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Celestia dice:

Vengo para hablarte de tu habilidad, deberías estar enterada.

Bueno, comenzare.

Todos los presentes escuchan la historia atentamente.

Celestia narra diciendo:

Desde tiempos ancestrales las diferentes criaturas mágicas han tenido distintas habilidades, un ejemplo son los tipos de ponis, entre los unicornios, pegasos y potros, han tenido habilidades únicas representadas por su Cutie Mark.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver mi habilidad con las Cutie Mark?

Celestia dice:

No has notado tu Cutie Mark.

De repente Yellow Cloud mira su flanco, Yellow Cloud se asombra al notar que su Cutie Mark había cambiado.

La Cutie Mark de Yellow Cloud había cambiado, ahora era unas alas brillantes con un escudo en la mitad.

Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Cuándo?, ¿por qué?

Celestia dice:

Cambio, en tanto has liberado el sello.

Todos dicen:

¿Cuál Sello?

Celestia dice:

Continuare.

Cada tipo de pony tenía una habilidad especial representada por su Cutie Mark, pero entre esas habilidades se pueden distinguir entre dos grandes grupos.

Los grupos son esencialmente dos, los MiniSkills y los MaxiSkills, los primeros los poseen la mayoría de los ponys tienen esta rama de talentos, los MiniSkills usan el poder y habilidades de sus portadores.

White Heart dice:

¿Qué pasa con los MaxiSkills?

Celestia dice:

Los MaxiSkills son poderosos talentos y poderes que unos cuantos Ponis pueden usar, pero cada vez que usan su poder los portadores tienen que pagar un precio, lo deberías conocer bien Yellow Cloud, en tanto tú eres de ese tipo.

La madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Cuál es el precio hija?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Bueno.

Celestia dice:

La vida.

El silencio inunda la sala.

La madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

La vida, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Yellow Cloud dice:

No lo sabía, hasta aquel incidente en el bosque.

Celestia dice:

Deberías evitar usar tu poder, entre más lo uses, menos vida tendrás.

Celestia dice:

Más o menos debiste restar uno o dos años de tu vida.

Yellow Cloud dice:

No, exactamente.

Celestia dice:

¿Por qué?, al usarlo dos veces el consumo natural es un año por uso.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Es diferente el consumo de mi energía.

La primera vez que use mi habilidad solo consumió un mes de vida.

Celestia dice:

Genial, podrás vivir más tiempo.

Yellow Cloud dice:

No exactamente.

Celestia dice:

¿Por qué?, acaso sería el doble.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Mi habilidad no tiene límites, entre más poder use, el costo de vida aumenta.

Blue Snow dice:

Es cierto la primera vez nos protegiste, pero la segunda los venciste en un segundo con una habilidad abrumadora.

La madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

Entonces, La segunda vez ¿Cuánta vida usaste?

Yellow Cloud dice:

10 años.

La madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

10 años, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Debía proteger a mis amigos.

White Heart dice:

No sabía que te costaría tanto, si tan solo fuera más fuerte, no hubieras perdido 10 años de vida.

Las discusiones prosiguieron toda la tarde y todos los presentes tuvieron que retornar a sus hogares.

Cuando todos los presentes se habían ido a excepción de Celestia y Yellow Cloud.

Celestia dice:

¿Cómo supiste el consumo de vida?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo.

Celestia dice:

Hablaremos en otro momento, mientras tanto descansa.


	14. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Capítulo 14**

**Entre la vida y la muerte**

Yellow Cloud había logrado salir del hospital, Celestia le había entregado un amuleto que impedía que usara el sacrificio de su vida, pero el poder de Yellow Cloud se reducía considerablemente, este fue entregado por la insistencia de la madre de Yellow Cloud, pero gracias al acuerdo, en un futuro Yellow Cloud debería enlistarse para la guardia real.

Yellow Cloud estaba decaída al saber que todos sus allegados "familiares y amigos" sabían de su talento, su sacrificio y su poder.

Nuevamente en clases.

White Heart dice:

Te veo decaída amiga.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Si, en tanto todos conocen mi secreto y no puedo hacer casi nada, ni en mi casa me dejan jugar libremente.

Blue Snow dice:

Eso suena mal, usaste tu habilidad para protegernos, pero debes entender que es por tu bien.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Lo entiendo, pero al saberlo me desespero, no puedo hacer nada y mi habilidad de vuelo solo me permite volar moderadamente rápido, pero claro mis reflejos aumentaron y mi perspicacia también.

De repente un temblor azota el salón.

Black Arm dice:

Temblor eso es imposible, estamos en una nube.

Al salir del salón los estudiantes logran percibir aun gigante ser, este ser parecido aun pegaso negro, este se estaba comiendo una nube principal donde se sostenía Cloudsdale.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Deberíamos hacer algo.

Black Arm dice:

Tú, no vas a hacer nada, conozco tu habilidad y no dejare que uno de mis estudiantes muera.

White Heart dice:

Tiene razón, 10 años menos de vida no es ninguna tontería.

Inmediatamente los guardias de Cloudsdale atacaban a la bestia, pero sus ataques eran ineficaces.

Black Arm dice:

Me va a tocar hacerme cargo.

Sin decir más Black Arm carga su habilidad y enviste al pegaso gigante, Pero ni siquiera un rasguño se logra.

Black Arm dice:

Imposible.

Yellow Cloud intenta atacar con su habilidad, pero la piel del pegaso absorbe todos sus ataques.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Me va a tocar quitar el sello.

White Heart dice:

No lo hagas, tienes mucho porque vivir.

Yellow Cloud quita el sello y dice:

Sin importar si mi vida acaba hoy, tu abominación serás eliminada hoy.

Inmediatamente Yellow Cloud es envuelta en un manto resplandeciente mucho más que la última vez.

Yellow Cloud ataca tan velos que es imperceptible por los pegasos presentes.

Black Arm dice:

Imposible tan rápida, apenas y logro ver su sombra.

Blue Snow dice:

Miren el pegaso está retrocediendo.

Pero el pegaso gigante lanza un rayo a donde se encuentran los compañeros de clase de Yellow Cloud.

White Heart dice:

No, moriremos hoy.

Pero al aclararse la vista le logra ver a Yellow Cloud enfrente de toda la clase, un escudo 20 veces más grande que la última vez se logra observar.

Blue Snow dice:

Es más grande que la última vez.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Creo que solo me queda suficiente vida para un ataque más.

Yellow Cloud rápidamente es cubierta por una luz más brillante que nunca se hubiera podido observar.

Inmediatamente Yellow Cloud embiste al pegaso gigante, pasado un tiempo este se vuelve piedra y posteriormente ceniza.

Lo único que quedo fue una pegaso amarillenta desmayada a cientos de metros de las cenizas del pegaso gigante.


	15. Un año de vida

**Capítulo 15**

**Un año de vida**

Nuevamente Yellow Cloud estaba en el hospital, todos sus allegados estaban preocupados que nunca más despertaría.

La madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

Doctor, ¿Cómo está mi hija?

Doctor dice:

Todavía está viva.

White Heart dice:

¿Cuánta vida le queda?

Doctor:

Según lo que me dijo Celestia.

La madre desesperada dice:

¿Cuánto?

El doctor suspira y dice:

A lo máximo un año.

White Heart dice:

Un año, imposible.

La madre de Yellow Cloud comienza a sollozar junto a su esposo.

White Heart con lágrimas en sus ojos dice:

Podemos pasar a verla.

Doctor dice:

Ya está despierta, pero sigue confundida, espero que no le digan lo que les acabo de mencionar.

Pasado unos minutos White Heart, Blue Snow y los padres de Yellow Cloud, prosiguieron a entrar en el cuarto de Yellow Cloud.

La madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Cómo te sientes?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Como nueva, me siento lleno de energía.

La madre se disculpa para ir al lavado, pero realmente ya no aguantaba el llanto.

El padre de Yellow Cloud dice:

Lograste proteger a todos.

White Heart dice:

Eres toda una heroína.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Me esconden algo.

Blue Snow dice:

No, para nada.

Yellow Cloud dice:

En verdad me esconden algo.

El padre de Yellow Cloud dice:

Bueno, sería buena idea visitar a tu hermana.

Pero en el interior de Yellow Cloud estaba la verdad, ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Yellow Cloud asiente diciendo:

Ya la debería visitar, me cayeron muy bien las amigas de mi hermana.

Yellow Cloud pensaba:

Si no voy, lo más seguro es que luego no pueda.

Pasados unos días Yellow Cloud decidió visitar a su amiga, pero sus amigos acompañaban a Yellow Cloud en su travesía.

Mientras tanto en casa de Yellow Cloud su madre estaba en llanto, su madre decía:

Solo un año.

El esposo decía:

Tranquila cariño, solo podemos darle lo mejor.

Además deberíamos avisarle a su hermana, para que tenga todo preparado.

La madre de Yellow Cloud decía:

Tienes razón ella debe tener su mejor año en toda su vida.

Pasados unos días tanto en casa de Flutershy, Flutershy estaba leyendo la carta de sus padres, Flutershy estallaba en llanto.

Flutershy decía:

Debo decirles a todas.

Seguido la pegaso amarillenta con crin rosada procedió a avisarles a todas sus amigas.

Claramente sus amigas también estaban en llanto.

Pinke decía:

Deberíamos darle una fiesta de bienvenida.

Rainbow dice:

No sabía que esa temible habilidad, no soportaría saber que cada vez que la uso la vida se consume.

Apple Jack dice:

Esa dulce criatura debería disfrutar de sus últimos momentos.

Rarity dice:

Le preparare el mejor vestido, se verá tan bella.

Twilight dice:

Buscare una salida, ojala se pueda recuperar unos cuantos años de vida.

Flutershy dice:

Les agradezco amigas, debo quitarme estas lágrimas y recibirla con la mejor de todas las recepciones.


	16. Un recibimiento muy especial

**Capítulo 16**

**Un recibimiento muy especial**

Ya habían pasado unos días y Yellow Cloud ya se encontraba con sus amigos en Ponyville, Yellow Cloud ya había arribado en Ponyville.

Al llegar a Ponyville Yellow Cloud fue acogida con un gran recibimiento, su hermana Flutershy había recibido tiernamente a Yellow Cloud.

Yellow Cloud casi llora cuando miro el título de la celebración, bienvenida heroína y para evitar un llanto.

Yellow Cloud decía:

Estos son mis amigos, White Heart y Blue Snow.

Seguido de esto, los dos pegasos se presentaron con todas las amigas de Flutershy.

Twilight pensaba:

Debo evitar que su muerte sea en un año, el tiempo verdaderamente es oro.

Pasado el recibimiento Pinke tenía una fiesta en la biblioteca de Twilight, habían Cupecakes, dulces, pastelillos y demás comida de todos los tipos.

La fiesta prosiguió y pasaron dos días de festividad.

Pasados unos días en Ponyville, Yellow Cloud estaba en casa de Apple Jack, ella había insistido en que se quedara en su casa con sus amistades en tanto era la más grande y si hubiera sido en la casa de Flutershy, ella no hubiera podido ocultar su llanto matutino.

7 días desde que Yellow Cloud llego a Ponyville la princesa Celestia pidió que Yellow Cloud y sus amigas fueran recibidas en el palacio.

Ya en el palacio de Canterlot la princesa pidió una audiencia personal con Yellow Cloud.

En el salón real Celestia decía:

Bienvenida a Canterlot.

¿Qué te pareció la ciudad?

Yellow Cloud dice:

Bien, pero ¿de qué quieres hablar con migo?

Celestia dice:

Directo al grano, bueno deberías saber ¿cuánto te queda de vida luego de vencer a aquel gigante pegaso?

Yellow Cloud dice:

La verdad lo sé, aproximadamente menos de un año.

Celestia dice:

Así que lo sabes, tienes prohibido usar más tu poder, disfruta el tiempo que te queda.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Si, lo se debo quitarme esa amargura y disfrutar mi vida restante.

De repente la puerta se abre, las amigas de Yellow Cloud y Flutershy forman un montón.

Celestia dice:

Chismosas.

Flutershy en llanto dice:

Así que lo sabias.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Yo fui la primera en saberlo, en tanto soy la portadora.

Además supe que su recibimiento era muy extraño, la verdad casi lloro con el título.

Pinke dice:

Fue muy evidente.

Apple Jack dice:

Que esperabas, bienvenida heroína, eso es mostrar la verdad.

Twilight dice:

Tratare de salvarte.

Celestia interrumpe diciendo:

Querida aprendiz, no quería decirlo, he intentado por miles de años evitar este fatídico final, pero nunca lo he podido lograr, solo veo gracias a mi eternidad como se despiden de este mundo cientos de ponys.

Este comentario hace llorar a todos/as las presentes.

Pinke dice:

Twilight Nunca hagas una promesa que nunca podrás cumplir.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Tranquilas, aunque ya lo sabía, quiero disfrutar mis últimos meses de vida.

Rarity dice:

Apresurémonos solo te quedan 10 meses.


	17. El sacrificio

**Capítulo 17**

**El sacrificio**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Yellow Cloud había legado a Ponyville, hace 1 mes, Yellow Cloud había sido visitada por sus padres y dio testimonio de quedarse en Ponyville, claramente los padres de Yellow Cloud aceptaron sin dudar y gracias a Celestia Yellow Cloud ya no se preocupaba por los bits, en tanto Celestia le otorgó una generosa pensión vitalicia.

Los padres de Yellow Cloud pensaron:

Al menos será feliz.

Pasaron unos días y una presencia hizo acto, un malvado corcel medio blanco con alas negras y una Cutie Mark de oscuridad había amenazado a Ecuestria.

Aquel corcel iba de ciudad en ciudad perturbando la paz y tranquilidad que tanto Celestia se molestó en formar.

Finalmente aquel corcel hizo presencia en Ponyville los habitantes solo huían de aquel corcel, este incitaba miedo y oscuridad.

Blue Snow y White Heart retenían a su amiga de hacer una locura, en tanto le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida aproximadamente 5 meses.

Los guardias de las princesas atacaban al corcel, pero igualmente como con el pegaso Gigante, los ataques eran inútiles.

Malvado corcel decía:

Eso es todo lo que tienen.

El corcel miro a Yellow Cloud diciendo:

Tú fuiste la que venciste a mi hermano.

Apple Jack dice:

Así que fue tu hermano, hijo de yegua.

Corcel dice:

Me entere que te queda poco tiempo de vida, imm déjame ver como 5 meses.

Twilight dice:

Y a ti ¿qué te importa?

Corcel dice:

Luego de que muera, nadie podrá vencerme, pensándolo bien puedo acabar hoy tu existencia.

Sin decir más el corcel lanza un rayo negro a donde se encontraban Yellow Cloud, pero los amigos de Yellow Cloud escudan el ataque.

Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Por qué?, no debieron hacerlo.

White Heart dice:

Te debíamos la vida.

Blue Snow dice:

Considéralo la cuenta pagada.

Los dos pegasos se desmayan.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Tu infeliz la pagaras.

El corcel dice:

Tú ya no puedes hacer nada y dentro de unos minutos no serás nada.

Flutershy dice:

No, lo hagas, al menos te quedan 5 meses.

Yellow Cloud dice:

Sello liberado, exceso.

Inmediatamente Yellow Cloud se ilumina con un resplandor 10 veces más fuerte que la vez pasada.

El corcel dice:

La llama de la vida está por extinguirse, solo debo resistir lo suficiente.

Sin decir más Yellow Cloud comienza a tacar al temible corcel, pero este hábilmente esquiva los ataques.

Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Cómo lo esquivas?, estoy casi a la velocidad luz.

El corcel responde:

Tengo el don de predicción instantánea, nunca podrás tocarme y además tu tiempo se agota.

Yellow Cloud dice:

No quería usarlo, libérate máximo poder.

Inmediatamente todo el lugar queda con un resplandor, este ciega a todos.

Cuando se aclara la vista se puede observar un cráter de 100 metros de profundidad, donde se encuentra Yellow Cloud en el centro.

**¿Yellow Cloud seguirá con vida?, ¿el sacrificio de Yellow Cloud habrá bastado para vencer al temible corcel?, ¿los amigos de Yellow Cloud seguirán vivos? **


	18. El final

**Capítulo 18**

**El final**

Yellow Cloud yacía en el cráter inmóvil, no quedaba nada de su enemigo, ni siquiera cenizas.

Flutershy se acerca y solo puede mirar el cuerpo de su hermana inmóvil, esto provoca que estalle en llanto.

Apple Jack dice:

Podría estar con vida.

Twilight se acerca al cuerpo de Yellow Cloud y toma el pulso.

Twilight agacha la cabeza y su mensaje es entendido por todos en el lugar, inmediatamente todos caen en llanto, en especial sus amigas y las mane six.

Twilight dice:

Si tan solo tuviéramos los elementos de la armonía.

Rarity dice:

No insistas, no te acuerdas que la última vez fueron destrozados.

La noticia es regada por toda Ecuestria y en el funeral muchos ponys de toda Ecuestria acompaña a la afligida familia.

Pero había algo extraño, Twilight no se había visto ni en el preparatorio, ni en la velación, ni en la iglesia.

La procesión estaba llegando al cementerio de Canterlot y Twilight llega de improvisto.

Apple Jack dice:

Te demoraste y dime lo lograste.

Twilight dice:

Más o menos.

Twilight dice:

Detengan todo, tengo algo que pueda servir.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Flutershy y los padres de Yellow Cloud se iluminan.

Flutershy dice:

¿Puedes traerla de vuelta?

Twilight responde:

Más o menos.

Sin decir más Twilight se acerca al cuerpo de Yellow Cloud.

Twilight dice:

Perfecto, no está en tan mal estado.

La madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Tráela de vuelta por favor?

Celestia dice:

Dudo que lo hagas, ya lo intente.

Twilight hace iluminar a cada guardiana de la armonía y concentra toda su magia en su cuerno, dice unas palabras no entendibles y al final dice:

Pacto de almas.

Sin más el cuerpo de Yellow Cloud es envuelto por un manto multicolor y lentamente comienza a coger color.

Yellow Cloud dice:

5 minutos más.

Al despertar Yellow Cloud dice:

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?, creí que estaba muerta.

La madre de Yellow Cloud dice:

Es un milagro.

Flutershy dice:

Gracias.

Celestia atónita dice:

¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Twilight dice:

El pacto de almas.

Rarity dice:

En que consiste el pacto de almas.

Twilight dice:

Si 6 allegadas a la persona fallecida y el cuerpo está en buen estado, se puede devolver a la vida, compartiendo la vida de las mismas.

Celestia dice:

¿Compartiendo la vida?

Twilight dice:

Ahora cada una comparte la vida de la otra.

Seguido de la magnífica noticia, se realiza una fiesta en toda Ecuestria.

**¿Qué les pareció la historia?, ¿espero que les haya gustado?, hasta el próximo escrito. **


End file.
